conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Jorius (CA)
|capital2 = |coordinates = |largest_city = capital |largest_settlement_type = |largest_settlement = |official_languages = |national_languages = |regional_languages = |languages_type = |languages = |languages_sub = |languages2_type = |languages2 = |languages2_sub = |ethnic_groups = |ethnic_groups_year = |nationalities = |religion = |demonym = Jorian |government_type = planetary |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = Edward III |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = |leader_title14 = |leader_name14 = |legislature = |upper_house = |lower_house = |sovereignty_type = Sovereign planetary state |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = |established_date1 = 15,546 A43 |established_event2 = |established_date2 = |established_event9 = |established_date9 = |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |area_footnote = |percent_water = |area_label = |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_census = 13,500,732,064 |population_census_year = 3995 A45 |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |nummembers = |GDP_PPP = |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |HDI_year = |HDI = |HDI_change = |HDI_rank = |HDI_ref = |currency = |currency_code = |time_zone = |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |antipodes = |date_format = |drives_on = |cctld = |calling_code = |patron_saint = |image_map3 = |alt_map3 = |footnote_a = |footnote_b = |footnote_h = |footnotes = }} Jorius '''(formally referred to as the '''Glorious Kingdom of Jorius '''and by its native name '''Gjoria) is a planetary state located on the planet of Jor. The country is a federal monarchy with each federal state have its own elected legislature and judiciary. Each state also has a lord appointed by the Monarchy of Jorius and these act as ceremonial head of the federal states. The central government controls all major issues such as intergalactic relations, trade, economy, money, military and other intergalactic issues. Jorius has no official constitution though a series of documents over its millenia of existence have formed a sort of "tradition" in government though this can be easily broken. The most important document to date is the Royal-Commoner Charter which was signed over 850 years ago which removed the last remaining executive powers of the monarchy. The monarchy today is now a ceremonial post. The most senior post in government is that of Chancellor. The Chancellor is a member of House of Representatives who wields a majority in parliament. The chancellor is not elected by popular vote but whoever is eligible to be chancellor must be elected by popular vote. The judges of the judiciary are appointed by monarchy one of the few remaining powers not removed in the charter. The king has this power as it is the right of the king to uphold the democratic government. Jorius is made up of 10 main continents the largest being Esmir which is also were the capital of the planet is located. This continent is heavily populated with 25% living there alone. The remaining 75% is spread out across the planet. The culture of Jorius is extremely wide ranging. The average life expectancy for a person on Jor is nearly 230 years of age. Category:Kingdom of Jorius